Fugir da Verdade
by Pepercat Black
Summary: Quando algo lhe acontece de mais na vida, não tente fugir daquilo que lhe fez lembrar o que aconteceu! Em vez disso, tente descobrir a verdade e não fugir dela! VOLTANDO! [com magia] S&S e T
1. Capítulo I

_**Titulo: **__Fugir da Verdade_

_Capitulo I_

(toque de despertador)

Sakura lança a mão ao objecto que tanto a importunava, e desliga-o. Um bichinho muito parecido com um ursinho de pelúcia amarelo sai voando do seu quarto–gaveta, e aproxima-se da sua mestra ainda meio adormecida.

Kero: 'Sakura, porque você colocou o relógio para tocar a esta hora? Não acha que 7.00 da manhã é muito cedo para um domingo?'

Sakura: 'É mesmo, porque eu coloquei o relógio para essa hora num fim-de-semana? O trabalho deve me estar a dar a volta a cabeça!'

De repente ela olha para o lado e vê em cima de uma cadeira muito bem arrumadinho um vestido.

Sakura: 'AH!! Ia me esquecendo, como pode ser isso possível!? Esqueci da saída com Yoshio!!'

Kero (batendo com a patinha na testa):'Ai, Sakura! Como você anda despistada! Quem ia esquecer de um encontro com o próprio namorado!? Só você mesmo!'

Sakura (meio triste):'É, você tem razão, desde que aquilo aconteceu que eu ando meio atrapalhada mesmo! Logo desta vez que Yoshio insistiu tanto e...' – Sakura pára de falar de repente e fica com um olhar assustado, que chega a preocupar Kero.

Kero (assustado com a súbita mudança de estado de Sakura):'O que se passa, porque você está com essa cara? Sentiu alguma presença? É isso? Mas como pode ser isso possível se eu não senti nada?! Sakura, o que houve para você parar de falar de repente e ficar com essa cara?!'

Sakura:'Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Sou tão distraída que nem pensei que isso pudesse acontecer! Mas é claro! Por detrás de tanta insistência tinha de ter coisa por trás!'

Kero (não entendendo nada do que Sakura estava falando):'O que foi? O que você está falando??'

Sakura:'Como você não lembrou disso Kero?!'

Kero (continuando sem entender):'O quê!? Eu nem sei do que você está falando!!'

Sakura fica com um ar mais aflito do que já estava antes.

Sakura:'Kero, como eu vou dizer "não" a ele sem o magoar?!!'

Kero: 'Sakura! Acalme-se, do que você está falando? E de que "não" você se refere?'

Sakura começa a chorar com aquilo tudo.

Sakura:'Oh, Kero! Eu não sei mais o que fazer!! Ele vive me perseguindo com a mesma pergunta, mas eu fujo sempre de alguma maneira! Mas desta vez não dá para fugir, Kero!'

Agora Kero já entendia o que se passava com sua mestra.

Kero:'Você tem certeza que Yoshio lhe quer pedir em casamento?'

Sakura:'É claro que sim! Ele aproveita sempre estas saídas para fazer essa pergunta ou para puxar esse assunto! Mas eu fujo sempre do assunto! Mas desta vez não dá para fugir!'

Kero ficou pensativo e depois prosseguiu com a conversa.

Kero:'E se você não for?'

No olhar de Sakura notava-se alguma esperança e Kero sabia disso.

Sakura:'E o que eu lhe vou dizer?'

Kero:'Diga que não se sente bem! Para irem embora!'

Sakura sorriu.

Sakura:'Certo! É o que vou fazer!'

Kero:'Vá se preparar! E diga que vai! Depois à porta, diga-lhe que se está a sentir mal disposta e que não está em condições de ir! Aí fica o encontro encerrado!'

Sakura:'Isso mesmo, Kero! As novelas estão lhe dando boas ideias, sabia?'

Kero:'Hei! Eu não vejo novelas! É o meu dom natural em acção!'

Sakura:'Pois talvez seja! Mas eu já vi você colado à televisão a ver a novela!'

Kero:'Não é por causa da novela! Eu fico à espera dos anúncios! Que anda aí um de um chocolate muito bom que você bem me podia comprar!!'

Sakura dirigiu um olhar cúmplice a Kero.

Sakura:'Talvez lhe compre, se a sua ideia der resultado!'

Kero: 'E vai dar, você vai ser só!'

Sakura (se dirigindo ao banheiro):'Tá, quero ver!'

Passado algum tempo, Sakura sai do banheiro, linda como nunca.

Ela estava com um vestido tomara-que-caia cor-de-rosa colado no corpo até aos quadris, no fundo o vestido tinha estampado algumas flores de cerejeira brancas, no pescoço Sakura usava uma rosa da mesma cor do vestido. O cabelo dela comprido estava solto, deixando ela muito mais bonita do que já estava.

Sakura: 'Como estou, Kero?'

Kero:'Você está fantástica, Sakura!'

Ouve-se a campainha.

Kero: 'Mas acho que quem deve avaliar está à porta!'

Sakura: 'Kero, deseje-me sorte!'

Kero:'Tá! Boa sorte, Sakura!'

Sakura desce e vai abrir a porta. Era Yoshio.

Yoshio:'Oi Sakura! Tudo bem com você?'

Yoshio é um rapaz de uns 24 anos, assim como Sakura, tem cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes, tinha um físico de fazer suspiros a todas as raparigas (mas não se compara com Shaoran). Ele vestia uma calça social preta e uma camisa também social azul. Entretanto, só naquele momento é que Yoshio reparou mais em Sakura.

Yoshio: 'Sakura! Como você está linda!!'

Sakura engoliu em seco. Ela nunca se saía muito bem com mentiras, será que iria conseguir?

_**Continua...**_

Oieee!!! Bem… er… Como poderei dizer isto… er…

(Olhando os leitores que se preparavam para tacar umas pedra de tamanho razoavelmente GRANDE)

. Gente tenham calma… Vejamos o lado positivo ao menos assim eu mudei um pouco… e tal… Memoria mais apurada e imaginação também! Prometo não demorar tanto!

(Ainda com pedra)

Considerem… Eu perdi a fic o meu paizinho amoroso apagou-me a fic . Tive de fazer Copy / Paste do Fanficton xD 

(Ninguém acha graça)

Ok… ok… já entendi… u.u  
Prometo me portar bem… Aqui é a Fic fugir da verdade mas noutra conta mas da mesma autora! Espero que gostem e não esqueçam… De deixar uma reviewzinha para mim ficar mais feliz… o/ E ter grande ideiam para a fic que prometo deixa-la ir até ao fim x.x

(Há um murmurinho de vozes depois todos saem tacando pedras e eu saiu fugindo) 

Até há próxima! X.X


	2. Capítulo II

_**Titulo:**__ " Fugir da Verdade "_

_Capítulo II_

Yoshio: 'Sakura! Como você está linda!!'

Sakura engoliu em seco. Ela nunca se saía muito bem com mentiras, será que iria conseguir?

Sakura: 'Também não precisa exagerar! Não é para tan...' - aí Sakura simula uma tontura.

Yoshio: 'Você está bem, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Não foi nada, foi só uma tontura! È melhor nos adiarmos a saída para outro dia.'

Yoshio: 'Tá! Mas o que você tem? Não me diga que está grávida?'

Sakura espanta-se com a pergunta de seu namorado.

Sakura: 'Não!! Acha? Nós sempre nos protegemos!'

Yoshio: 'Então o que é?'

Yoshio começa a ficar desconfiado. Sakura pensou, pensou…até que lhe veio algo à cabeça.

Sakura: 'Está quase a chegar aquelas alturas difíceis do mês para as mulheres, se é que você me entende, deve ser isso mesmo!'

Yoshio fica bem mais aliviado e sorri.

Yoshio: 'Ah tá! Então vou ficar aqui até você ficar boa!'

Sakura fica chocada com a proposta de Yoshio.

Sakura: 'Não!...Er...quer dizer...Não é preciso eu vou ficar bem amanhã!'

Yoshio: 'Então eu fico aqui até amanhã!'

Sakura já não sabe o que fazer no meio de tanta insistência. Yoshio chegava a ser um pouco incomodativo.

Sakura: 'Não é preciso, a sério! Não precisa de se incomodar.'

Yoshio: 'Acha mesmo que eu iria me incomodar por estar a cuidar da minha flor de cerejeira?'

Sakura: 'Acho! E já lhe disse para não me chamar de flor de cerejeira!!'

Se havia uma coisa que Sakura não tolerava, era que mais alguém lhe chamasse de flor de cerejeira, a não ser Shaoran.

Yoshio: 'Tá bem! Ainda não percebi muito bem porque você não me deixa chamá-la de flor de cerejeira!

Sakura: 'Tenho uma boa razão! Mas isso agora não interessa, agora você vai para casa que eu vou ficar bem!'

Yoshio: 'Não vou não, vou ficar aqui até você ficar boa!'

Sakura desiste de tentar fazer o namorado mudar de ideias.

Sakura: 'Tá bem! Mas amanhã você vai embora…'

Yoshio: 'Assim será! Agora você vá para a sua cama que eu vou preparar uma coisinha para você comer!'

Sakura: 'Tá, estou indo!'

Chegando ao seu quarto, Kero vem ter com ela.

Kero: 'Então? Resultou não foi? O encontro foi cancelado não foi??'

No olhar de Sakura notava-se algum desapontamento.

Sakura: 'Não resultou não! E a única coisa que eu ganhei foi um chato em minha casa que pensa que está a cuidar de uma doentinha!

Kero: 'Sakura! A falar assim até parece que não gosta dele a sério!'

Sakura foi apanhada de surpresa com a hipótese posta por Kero.

Sakura: 'Não! Eu gosto dele! Mas só acho que ele preocupa-se muito comigo!'

Kero (numa das suas alturas raríssimas, em que ele é sério): 'É normal! Ele ama você! Mas você...você não o ama, Sakura! Você ainda ama o moleque do Li! Não é?'

Sakura: 'Não!! Eu não o amo! Ele traiu-me com a Yoni!'

Sakura ainda se lembrava muito bem de como foi o dia mais triste da sua vida…

**Flashback **

_Sakura tinha ido sair com as suas amigas: Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika e Reena._

_Sakura: 'O que vamos fazer agora?'_

_Naoko: 'Não sei! Quem tiver uma ideia diga!'_

_Rika: 'Porque não vamos ter com os rapazes? Eles estão na Lanchonete da Tita!'_

_Sakura achou óptima a ideia, aliás, para ela, uma ideia é sempre boa quando sabe que pode ver o seu amado Shaoran._

_Sakura: 'Adorei! Assim pode ser que ele me pague um lanchinho!'_

_Naoko: 'Concordo plenamente! Está lá o Izashi! Esse de certeza que me paga o lanche!'_

_Chiharu: 'Pois o Yamazaki, paga-me o meu!'_

_Tomoyo: 'Meninas! Vocês só têm os namorados para eles lhes pagarem os lanches?'_

_Sakura: 'Não! Você acha? Eles servem também para pagar o almoço, para nos satisfazer, e muito mais!'_

_Chiharu: 'Claro! Para que eles servem mais?'_

_Rika: 'Meninas! Então? O que eles iriam dizer se eles soubessem o que vocês dizem deles?'_

_Tomoyo: 'Iam dizer que eles também pensam o mesmo que nós!'_

_Rika: 'Tomoyo!! Pensei que você não achava bem o que elas estavam a dizer!'_

_Tomoyo: 'E não acho! Mas eu sei bem que esta cambada de malucas amam os seus namorados! Principalmente Sakura!'_

_Sakura (corando): 'Pois!'_

_Reena: 'Então vamos lá!'_

_E partiram todas para a lanchonete. Ao chegar lá, ficaram todas em estado de choque. Porque o que encontraram lá não encorajava a menos._

_Encontraram Yoni e Shaoran no maior amasso na lanchonete! Sakura, ao ver isso desatou a correr e Tomoyo foi atrás, mas havia umas coisas que não tinham reparado e que eram muito importantes! O que parecia não era, Shaoran estava a tentar se livrar dela… Pouco depois de Sakura se ter ido embora, Shaoran livra-se de Yoni e dá-lhe uma bofetada, não ligando para ela nunca mais. Shaoran olha à volta e vê Naoko, Chiharu e Reena e começou a ficar preocupado._

_Corre até Reena e pergunta-lhe:_

_Shaoran: 'Diga-me por favor, que eram só vocês! Sakura não estava com vocês ou estava?'_

_Reena: 'Shaoran, sabe, eu até diria se fosse verdade! O pior é que ela viu tudo menos a parte que nós todas vimos, em você afastou a Yoni e deu-lhe um tapa!'_

_Shaoran ao ouvir a Reena, sai a correr à procura de Sakura, e encontra a sua presença no parque do Rei Pinguim. Ao chegar lá encontra Sakura a chorar sendo reconfortada por Tomoyo. Nisto vê Sakura levantar o olhar e olhar para ele, devia ter sentido a sua presença. Sakura levanta-se e vai ter com Shaoran, dando-lhe um tapa logo em seguida._

_Sakura: 'Como foi capaz Shaoran?! Pensei que me amava, e foi me trair com a Yoni!'_

_Notava se um tom de choro na voz de Sakura._

_Shaoran: 'Eu amo você! A sério, não há mulher que eu ame mais que você, Sakura! Você deveria ter ficado para ver o resto!'_

_Sakura ao ouvir isto dá-lhe outro tapa._

_Sakura: 'E ver você no maior amasso com a Yoni? Você é um cafajeste, um canalha, um desgraçado miserável e…_

_Shaoran: Sakura, já entendi…_

Sakura: Nunca mais me dirija a palavra! E acredite Shaoran, isto está a doer mais em mim do que em você!'

_E Sakura sai correndo, sendo seguida pelo olhar de Shaoran. Nisto Tomoyo chega perto dele._

_Tomoyo: 'Nunca pensei Shaoran! Eu considerava você como meu grande e maior amigo, mas magoou a Sakura também me magoou a mim! E pensar que eu confiava em você e pensava que você amava tanto ou mais Sakura do que ela lhe amava! Adeus Shaoran! E nunca mais fale comigo ou com Sakura!'_

_Shaoran: 'Espere Tomoyo! Nem você nem Sakura sabem o que se passou de verdade! TOMOYO! SAKURA! VOLTEM!! Sakura...não acredito...perdi a minha alegria de viver...'_

_Enquanto isto Sakura corria para casa quando esbarrou em alguém._

_Sakura: 'Desculpe!'_

_Voz: 'Não foi nada! E você está bem?'_

_Sakura: 'Estou…'_

_Voz : 'Não parece! Você esteve chorando!'_

_Sakura: 'Não foi nada, foi uma coisa que me entrou no olho…'_

_Voz: 'Já sei, você não me conta porque não nos conhecemos! Então isso arranja-se! Sou o Yoshio Atama e você?'_

_Sakura: 'Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto!'_

_Yoshio: 'Bonito nome! Então o que se passou?'_

_Sakura começa a contar-lhe, mas sem dizer nomes. E assim começou uma amizade que acabou em namoro, mas será que era amor de verdade?_

**Fim de Flashback **

Sakura ainda pensava se não estava a usar Yoshio como apenas uma arma para se proteger das boas e más lembranças que tinha de Shaoran.

_**Continua...**_

Viram… Agora até tou sendo rápida xDDD

(Todos a olham)  
- Você já tinha este capitulo feito… --"

(gota) Verdade! Ok… Desculpem o enorme atraso… tentarei não me apraser mais que um ano tá bom?!

- Não!

Ok… 5 meses…

- Tambem não!

… Humm…. 3 meses…

- Um pouco melhor…

2 meses…

- Ok!

**Resposta ás Reviews:**

Gheisinha Kinomoto: Nhaaa! Obrigada  
Eu prometo não demorar a postar… já tenho ate ao Capitulo IV feito! Logo não demoro Beijos para vc tb

E é só!  
Então vou embora… Não se esqueçam de deixam umas reviews! o/  
Até á próxima!

(Desaparece numa nuvem de fumo) 


	3. Capítulo III

_**Titulo:**__ " Fugir da Verdade "_

_Capítulo III_

Sakura ainda pensava se não estava a usar Yoshio como apenas arma para se proteger das boas e más lembranças que tinha de Shaoran.

Nesse momento entra Yoshio com uma bandeja com comida, mais propriamente uma refeição para 3 dias.

Sakura (olhado para o exagero de comida): 'Yoshio num acha que exagerou?'

Yoshio: 'Tudo do bom e do melhor para a minha flor de cerejeira!'

Sakura: 'Eu já lhe falei para não me chamar flor de cerejeira!'

Yoshio: 'Tá bom! Num chamo mais! Agora coma eu vou para a sala qualquer coisa grite!'

E Yoshio sai, deixando uma Sakura pensativa.

- - - - -

Saiu do avião repleto de recordações boas dessa tão sua querida cidade que amava, olhou para todo o lado no Porto de chegada para ver se encontrava a sua amada, mas não a encontrava quando ao longe vê alguém correndo na sua direcção num dava para ver bem quem era mas ele sabia bem.

Tomoyo (abraçando-o): 'Eriol! Meu amor! Que alegria você voltou! Tinha tantas saudades suas!'

Eriol (respondendo ao abraço): 'Também tinha muitas saudades suas meu amor! Como você está? E os nossos amigos?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu estou óptima! Logo agora que você voltou! Os outros também estão bem!'

Eriol: 'Num vamos ficar aqui no meio do aeroporto pois não?'

Tomoyo: 'Não, não! Vamos indo! Eu o levo a casa depois… Não posso ficar muito tempo com você! Eu tenho de ir tratar de uns assuntos super importantes de empresa de minha mãe e não posso faltar!' – O olha triste perante o olhar desolado dele – 'Desculpe meu amor…'

Eriol (esboça um sorriso): 'Tudo bem… Não há problema…'

Tomoyo e Eriol vão para o carro conversando sobre as coisas que se tinham passado durante o tempo que tinham estado fora, mas cada vez que entravam no assunto de Sakura e Shaoran, Tomoyo desviava sempre o assunto. Coisa que não passou despercebida a Eriol, mas que ele também não quis aprofundar pois teria as suas respostas em breve!

Chegando na nova casa de Eriol, que não ficava muito longe da casa de Shaoran, Tomoyo ajudou Eriol a levar as coisas e guarda-las, depois se foi tão depressa como chegou!

Eriol (pensando): 'Bem! Tenho tudo arrumado vou fazer uma visitinha ao meu caro descendente!'

E assim o fez. Como ficava tão perto foi mesmo a pé! Chegando lá e atendido por Wei.

Wei: 'Olá! O que deseja, Senhor?'

Eriol: 'Desejo falar com Shaoran Li! Ele está?'

Wei: 'Está sim! E quem deseja falar com ele?'

Eriol: 'Sou Eriol Hiragizawa!'

Wei: 'Aguarde um pouco enquanto o chamo!'

Eriol: 'Tudo bem! Eu espero!'

E Wei retira-se passado uns 5 min volta.

Wei: 'O menino Shaoran diz para você ir ter com ele ao quarto! E o acompanharei!'

Eriol: 'Tudo bem!'

E vão os dois chegam a uma porta e Wei bate abre a porta.

Wei: 'Menino Shaoran aqui está o Senhor Eriol.'

Shaoran: 'Deixe entrar e pode se retirar, Wei…'

Wei: 'Tudo bem, menino Shaoran.' - se retira

Eriol entra. Olhando á volta. Era até um quarto grande estava com pouca luz mas dava para ver, mesmo com a pouca luz, as colorações esverdeadas do seu quarto. Num canto repousava um pequeno urso de pelúcia negro, o único em todo o quarto, Eriol imaginava de quem fosse… Logo sua observação foi interrompida pela voz de Shaoran.

Shaoran: 'Oi! Meu amigo! A quanto tempo! Como você tem passado?' - repara que Eriol se encontrava em pé – 'Oh! Desculpe! Sente-se, tem ali uma cadeira!'

Eriol (se sentando): 'Tá! Eu tenho estado muito bem! E você?'

Shaoran se lembra do acontecimento que lhe atolava os pensamentos todos os dias e ficou com uma olhar mais entristecido. Aquilo ainda não o tinha deixado em paz. Já se haviam passado 3 meses desde o sucedido e Sakura simplesmente limitava-se a se afastar dele. Quando ele conseguia encontra-la e tentava falar com ela simplesmente ficava em silencio ou respondia com frases curtas quando não era apenas com uma única palavra.

Eriol (reparando a mudança de estado de seu descendente): 'O que se passou?'

Shaoran estava mais preocupado em aguentar as lágrimas do que em responder a Eriol, se chorasse não seria a 1ª vez, mas gostava que isso continuasse no segredo das quatro paredes que compunham o seu quarto.

Eriol: 'Não tenha medo de mostrar as suas lágrimas a um amigo…… E descanse que ninguém irá saber que você chorou!'

Shaoran (olha para baixo): 'Eu… Eu e Sakura…… Nós… Nós…… Nós brigamos feio…' – Ele passava as mãos nos cabelos desarrumados dele, um sinal de nervosismo e um certo incómodo em tocar no assunto.

Eriol (surpreso): 'O quê?! Como é possível?! Vocês se amavam! Como puderam brigar!'

Shaoran: 'A verdade foi que a Sakura acreditou numa mentira! Quando chegou a altura de acreditar em mim… ela não o fez…'

Eriol: 'Meu caro amigo… Creio que isso não se pode chamar de briga! E sim uma prova que colocaram no vosso caminho!'

Shaoran (confuso): 'Como assim?'

Eriol: 'Há coisas que a vida prefere ocultar para que nós descubramos…'

Pronto lá estava Eriol e os seus enigmas… Cada vez pensava mais quem Eriol não era Clow e sim a Esfinge, o ser que fazia enigmas aos viajantes e se eles não respondessem certo ela os matava… Felizmente, Eriol não fazia isso! Pois se fizesse ninguém vivia… Mesmo sabendo que não daria em nada ele acabou perguntando:

Shaoran: 'O quê?'

Eriol: 'Você descobre sozinho! Bem! Meu caro amigo! Tenho de me retirar! Adeus!'

Eriol retira-se e vai para sua casa, deixando um Shaoran extremamente confuso. Nossa, como Shaoran odiava quando Eriol criava aquele enigmas…

- - - - - -

Ela olhava para a janela com um ar muito aborrecido, nada era mais chato do que ficar enfiada numa cama fingindo estar doente, para que alguém a deixasse em paz.

Sakura já não sabia o que fazer a tanta insistência da parte de Yoshio, porém tb não sabia como iria encarar mais um dia de aulas na mesma escola que Shaoran. Era muito trabalho se tentar livrar de ambos. Embora ela já soubesse uma maneira de afastar Shaoran, mas embora fosse o melhor doía muito ter de o fazer, pois por mais que tentasse era sempre nele que pensava! Mas o odiava e sabia que o melhor era se afastar dele e se esquecer dos bons momentos que tivera com ele.

De repente Sakura sente algo, logo de seguida o seu guardião sai voando de seu quarto-gaveta.

Kero: 'Sakura, você sentiu?'

Sakura: 'Senti sim, mas o que será?'

Kero: 'Nada melhor de que ir ver!'

Sakura abre a sua gaveta e dela tira um livro cor-de-rosa com o seu nome escrito.

Sakura: 'Já não o uso há tanto tempo, Kero!'

Kero: 'Boa altura para treinar!'

Sakura abre o livro e tira de lá umas cartas, pega uma que tinha escrito " Espelho".

Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela! Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se! Carta transforme-se na minha imagem! Espelho!' - A carta transforma-se na forma de Sakura. - 'Por favor fique aqui me substituindo enquanto eu vou tratar de umas coisas! Tá?'

Espelho: 'Tudo bem!'

Sakura (pegando noutra carta): 'Voo!'

Sakura sai voando acompanhada de Kero até ao local onde tinha sentido a tal presença, mas não encontrou nada, embora a presença continua-se lá.

Kero transforma-se na sua forma verdadeira para precaução.

Kero: 'Sakura! Isto é muito estranho! Estou sentindo uma presença e não há nada aqui!'

Sakura começa a sentir uma presença se aproximar, mas essa, ela sabia bem quem era.

Sakura: 'Oh não… Essa não…' – rolou os olhos perante a sua tremenda falta de sorte… Como não tinha pensado que ele também apareceria…?

Sakura continua no seu lugar não dando importância para a chegada desejada e indesejada simultaneamente.

Voz: 'Oi! Bicho de pelúcia!'

Kero: 'Seu moleque! Venha cá que eu lhe digo quem é o bicho de pelúcia!'

Shaoran: 'Eu não tenho medo de você, 'Bicho de pelúcia '!'

Kero (com um ar ameaçador): 'Mas devia!'

Shaoran olha e vê Sakura de costas para ele, o simples facto de ela nem se virar para ele doía.

Shaoran: 'Oi, Sakura…'

Sakura não respondia, fazia de conta que nem ouvia. Aquilo estava doendo muito mesmo, mas Shaoran não quis mostrar e se concentrou para ver se percebia de onde vinha a presença.

Shaoran: 'Isto é muito estranho mesmo! Nunca senti esta presença antes, mas é muito parecida com a presença das cartas!'

Kero: 'Que novidade! Senhor sabichão!'

Shaoran: 'Cale-se bicho de pelu……'

Shaoran foi interrompido ao ver Sakura ser lançada ao chão por uma força invisível.

Shaoran: 'Sakura! Você está bem?' – corre até ela mas Sakura ergue a mão indicando para que ele parasse o seu avanço.

Sakura (fria): 'Estou bem! Não preciso que VOCÊ se preocupe comigo!'

Kero: 'Bem… não será possível derrotar algo invisível! Melhor irmos para algum lugar seguro e pensarmos no que fazer!'

Shaoran, Sakura e Kero retiraram-se o mais rápido que podiam para uma casa abandonada que estava perto.

Kero: 'O que será aquilo?'

Shaoran: 'Isso é o que todos queremos saber! Se já soubéssemos não estávamos aqui e sim lutando contra aquilo!'

Kero: 'EU SÓ ESTAVA PENSANDO ALTO!'

Shaoran: 'ENTAO PENSE PARA SI! PORQUE PARA OUVIR PALERMICES, BASTA QUANDO VOCÊ FALA!'

Kero: 'REPITA ISSO MOLEQUE!'

Shaoran: 'SIM! VC É UM IDIOTA, QUE SÓ DIZ PALERMICES! BICHO DE PELU…' - é interrompido por Sakura que estava extremamente chateada.

Sakura: 'CALEM-SE OS DOIS!'

Logo os dois se calam e começa o silêncio, embora não incomodasse muito aquele silencio, porque todos estavam absortos em seus pensamentos sobre o que seria aquilo que os tinha atacado há pouco? E porque tinha uma presença tão parecida à das cartas?

_**Continua…**_

Pessoal, desculpem de novo a minha ENORME demora de antes! Mas eu já fiz as minhas explicações e como prometido num me atrasarei mais de 2 meses!

Vamos então ás:

**Respostas aos comentários:**

Melzinha Oie!  
Ela é um pouquinha dramática sim… Mas acredite que vai deixar de ser, um pouco mais á frente   
Obrigada pela Review e assim que puder lerei sua fic sim   
Beijos

Annie Sakura-Chan '-' Nhaaa!  
Que bom que está gostando! - Fico muito feliz por isso  
Muito obrigada por deixar uma Review!  
Beijos

E é tudo por hoje e espero que continuem deixando os vossos comentários   
Pois são eles que me incentivam a continuar  
Beijos e até á próxima


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Titulo:**__ " Fugir da Verdade "_

_Capítulo IV_

Logo os dois se calam e começa o silêncio, embora não incomodasse muito aquele silêncio, porque todos estavam absortos em seus pensamentos sobre o que seria aquilo que os tinha atacado há pouco? E porque tinha uma presença tão parecida à das cartas?

Kero (batendo com a pata na cabeça com raiva dele mesmo): ' Ahhh! Porque não consigo ter nem uma única ideia do que seja!'

Shaoran (olha de lado Kero com um ar maroto): 'Ora, de todos nós, você seria o último a entender…'  
Kero: 'O QUE VOCE QUER DIZER COM..'

Sakura (ameaçadora): ' Não vão começar… Vão?!'

Kero (gota): 'Claro que não…'

Shaoran: 'Bem… Será melhor nós irmos para casa e pensar melhor… aqui não faremos nada…'  
Kero: 'Pela primeira vez, concordo com o moleque…'  
Sakura: 'Hai… Só penso no que poderá fazer isto às pessoas que passarem aqui….'

Shaoran: 'Ela não atacou mais cedo… Acho que não o fará…'

Kero: 'Agora você fala coisas acertadas!'

Sakura: 'Vamos então… Voo!' – Levanta voo e sai sem nem falar nada

Kero: 'EI! SAKURA ESPERA POR MIM!'

Shaoran olha para baixo suspirando pesadamente, mais uma vez ela fugira dele e, simplesmente, não lhe dirigira a palavra… Parecia estar ali só porque tinha de estar… E tinha de o ouvir só porque não o podia calar... Era muito triste… Muito triste mesmo… Shaoran olha o seu caminho e assim o segue de volta a sua casa.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ela se aproxima da janela de sua quarto já estava se pondo o Sol e Yoshio não estava no quarto felizmente. Ela entra e com cautela se dirige á Espelho, que estava ainda na cama.

Sakura: 'Obrigada, minha amiga! Pode voltar a carta!'  
Espelho: 'De nada…' - Logo ela toma a sua forma normal e Sakura pegando nela a coloca no livro.

Quase que pressentindo algo Yoshio entra olhando Sakura.

Yoshio: 'SAKURA! Eu já falei para ir para cama!'  
Sakura (gota): 'Eu já estou melhor, Yoshio… Pode ir para casa…'  
Yoshio (pareceu um pouco entristecido): 'Ah sim? Tem certeza…?'  
Sakura: 'Hai!'  
Yoshio: 'Ok… Então… Então… Até… Amanha…'  
Sakura: 'Até!'

Sakura viu Yoshio sair, lá em baixo, ouviu Tooya reclamar com Yoshio este acatou o que Tooya lhe falou e saiu. Suspirou pesadamente olhou Kero já dormindo e então, focando um ponto no seu quarto, pensou… Não no que lhe havia atacado mas na revolução de sentimentos que a presença de Shaoran lhe tinha provocado.

Aquele reencontro forçado doera mais nela do que esperava, pensava que apenas restasse ódio por ele, mas agora ela via que não. Seu coração ardia, como se estivesse sendo queimado vivo, ao pensar que uma pessoa que ela amava tanto e que pensava que a amasse do mesmo jeito a tivesse traído daquela forma, tão descaradamente.

Depois de tantos planos para uma vida em conjunto, envolvendo casamento, filho etc. … Agora apenas restava cinza… olhou o seu pequeno rádio e o ligou, a música a ajudaria a acalmar…

**Ayer los dos soñabamos con un mundo perfecto  
**_(Ontem os dois sonhávamos com um mundo perfeito)_**  
Ayer a nuestros labios les sobraban las palabras  
**_(Ontem ao nosso lábios lhes sobravam as palavras)_**  
Porque en los ojos nos espiabamos el alma  
**_(Porque nos olhos espiavamos a alma)_**  
Y la verdad no vacilaba en tu mirada  
**_(E a verdade não vacilava no seu olhar)_****

Como ele pode ser tão falso… ao mostrar total amor por ela se na realidade não a amava…****

Ayer nos prometimos conquistar el mundo entero  
_(Ontem prometemos conquistar o mundo Inteiro)_**  
Ayer tu me juraste que ese amor seria eterno  
**_(Ontem to me juraste que este amor seria eterno)_**  
Por que una vez equivocarse es suficiente  
**_(Porque enganar-se uma vez é suficiente)_**  
Para aprender lo que es amar sinceramente  
**_(Para aprender o que é amar sinceramente)_****

Depois de lhe jurar mundo e fundos… Aquele idiota ainda tivera a ousadia de a magoar tão fortemente, e á frente de todos!****

¿Que Hiciste? Hoy destruiste con tu orgullo la esperanza  
_(O que fizeste? Hoje destruíste com o teu orgulho a esperança)_**  
Hoy empañaste con tu furia mi mirada  
**_(Hoje escureceste, com a tua a furia, o meu olhar )_**  
Borraste toda nuestra historia con tu rabia  
**_(Apagaste toda a nossa historia com a tua raiva)_**  
Y confundiste tanto amor que te entregaba  
**_(E Confundiste tanto o amor que te entregava)_**  
Con un permiso para si romperme el alma  
**_(Com uma permissão para partir-me a alma)_****

¿Que Hiciste? Nos obligaste a destruir las madrugadas  
_(Que fizeste? Nos obrigaste a destruir as madrugadas)_**  
Y nuestras noches las borraron tus palabras  
**_(E as nossas noite as tuas palavras apagaram)_**  
Mis ilusiones acabaron con tus farsas  
**_(Minhas ilusões acabaram com as tuas farsas)_**  
Se te olvido que era el amor lo que importaba  
**_(Esqueceste que era o amor que importava)_**  
Y con tus manos derrumbaste nuestra casa  
**_(E com as tuas mãos derrubaste a nossa casa)_****

Sakura (murmurou): 'Que fizeste, Shaoran?! Tu destruíste todos os nosso sonhos juntos! Fizeste me arrepender de tudo o que passei contigo…' ****

Mañana que amanezca un dia nuevo en mi universo  
_(Amanhã que amanheça um dia novo no meu universo)_**  
Mañana no vere tu nombre escrito entre mis versos  
**_(Amanha não verei teu nome escrito entre os meu versos)_**  
No escuchare palabras de arrepentimiento  
**_(Não escutarei palavras de arrependimento)_**  
Ignorare sin pena tu remordimiento  
**_(Ignorarei, sem pena, o teu remorso)_****

Agora ela já não fazia parte de sua vida. Tinha de o ignorar, a ele e ao seu arrependimento… falso… Como o amor que ele lhe mostrou!****

Mañana olvidare que ayer yo fui tu fiel amante  
_(Amanha esquecerei que ontem fui a tua fiel amante)_**  
Mañana ni siquiera habra razones para odiarte  
**_(Amanha nem sequer haverá razoes para odiar-te)_**  
Yo borrare todos tus sueños de mis sueños  
**_(Eu apagarei todos os teus sonhos dos meus sonhos)_**  
Que el viento arrastre para siempre tus recuerdos  
**_(Que o vento arraste para sempre as tuas recordações)_****

Agora na sua vida ele já não entrava mais… Para ela, ele passara a ser apenas mais um homem que nunca lhe significará nada!****

¿Que Hiciste? Hoy destruiste con tu orgullo la esperanza  
_(O que fizeste? Hoje destruíste com o teu orgulho a esperança)_**  
Hoy empañaste con tu furia mi mirada  
**_(Hoje escureceste, com a tua a furia, o meu olhar )_**  
Borraste toda nuestra historia con tu rabia  
**_(Apagaste toda a nossa historia com a tua raiva)_**  
Y confundiste tanto amor que te entregaba  
**_(E Confundiste tanto o amor que te entregava)_**  
Con un permiso para si romperme el alma  
**_(Com uma permissão para partir-me a alma)_****

¿Que Hiciste? Nos obligaste a destruir las madrugadas  
_(Que fizeste? Nos obrigaste a destruir as madrugadas)_**  
Y nuestras noches las borraron tus palabras  
**_(E as nossas noite as tuas palavras apagaram)_**  
Mis ilusiones acabaron con tus farsas  
**_(Minhas ilusões acabaram com as tuas farsas)_**  
Se te olvido que era el amor lo que importaba  
**_(Esqueceste que era o amor que importava)_**  
Y con tus manos derrumbaste nuestra casa  
**_(E com as tuas mãos derrubaste a nossa casa)_

Apesar de tudo Sakura ponha-se pensando, vezes sem conta, como fora capaz, depois do que se passou com Shaoran, se envolver com outro homem. Sentia que ele a amava… Mas de que isso valia? Ela também sentia que Shaoran a amava e no entanto… Bem mas ela já não interessava mais! Shaoran nem passado era mais! Shaoran agora era nada! Simplesmente nada!  
O que mais a irritava no meio disto tudo é que aquela Yoni nojenta, vivia lhe incomodando com o Shaoran, sobre o facto dele a ter preferido a ela em vez de Sakura… Que ódio! Algum dia aquela ruivinha nojenta iria aprender… A serio…  
Sakura olhou o relógio, já era tarde… Desligou o rádio e se deitou na cama, entregando-se ao prazer dos sonhos felizes…

- - - - - - - - - -

Entretanto, em seu quarto, ele também pensava… Pensava no passado e em como Sakura não acreditou nele quando ele precisou… Em como o amor que ela sentia por ele Vacilou de forma tão fácil. Mesmo depois das vezes sem conta que ele tentara faze-la ver a verdade por detrás do que se passou, e mesmo com a ajuda de Chiharu, Naoko, Rika e Reena que viram tudo, ele não conseguia nada. Suspirou deitando as mãos aos cabelos desalinhados, era muito difícil amar quem nos odeia, mas ele conseguia, alias, ele iria conseguir ter Sakura. Sakura iria ser dele. Iria mesmo!   
Depois de tanto tempo Shaoran via aquilo como um desafio, desafio esse que ele iria vencer! Ele e Sakura foram feitos um para o outro e não ia ser uma maldita ruiva que iria mudar isso.

Ele odiava aquela moça… Ela fora capaz de lhe tirar o que ela mais amava ele se lembrava disso como se tivesse sido ontem…

** - Flashback - **

_Ele e Izashi estavam no colégio ainda… Estavam trabalhando num projecto que o professor lhes havia mandado fazer._

Izashi: 'Hei! Shaoran, você não quer ir á Lanchonete da Tita?'  
Shaoran: 'Mais ainda não terminamos…'  
Izashi: 'Terminamos amanha… depois das aulas! O projecto é para entregar só na próxima semana e nós já temos isto quase todo completo!'

_Shaoran: 'É verdade… Mas…'  
Izashi: 'Por favor… Elas devem lá ir depois das compras... e nós já la estaremos!'_

_Shaoran: 'Elas?'_

_Izashi: 'Sim! As moças… Naoko… Chiharu… Reena…'- Faz uma longa pausa e depois diz com alguma insinuação na voz – 'Sakura…'  
Shaoran: 'Sakura…' - Ele depressa fica com um olhar perdido e sonhador mas é interrompido por Izashi que lhe dá uma palmada nas costas  
Izashi: 'Sim ela, meu amigo! Vamos lá!'_

_Shaoran: 'Ok!'_

_Eles se levantam e arrumam as coisas partindo par a Lanchonete mais popular de todas em Tomoeda. Izashi ia bastante animado, falava, falava, falava… Ninguém o calava, já Shaoran estava mais calado… Estava com um mau pressentimento… Mas talvez não fosse nada mesmo! Finalmente chegam, Yamazaki estava lá e os chamou eles se sentaram então na mesma mesa que ele, fizeram os seus pedidos e tudo parecia correr super bem… Conversa animada, espírito leve… Tudo prefeito! Ou aparentemente sim… _

_Izashi: 'Hei, Yamazaki como você vai com a…'  
Yamazaki: 'Estamos namorando! Finalmente! Estou tão feliz!'  
Izashi: 'Isso não será mais uma de suas mentiras…'  
- 'SHAORAN!!!'_

_Shaoran olhou para o lado vendo a pior visão de todos os tempos. Uma moça ruiva, de cabelos compridos e lisos ate metade das costas, de olhos verdes e brilhantes - com um corpo ate bastante interessantes para outros homens - lhe acenava feliz. Shaoran ali viu o que o ser pressentimento lhe dizia… Algo ia acontecer e envolvia Yoni…  
Shaoran: 'Bem eu vou sair… Estou com um péssimo pressentimento…'_

_Izashi: 'Por causa da Isayashi?'_

_Shaoran: 'Pense o que quiser… Não quero problemas…' - Ele se levantou, pagou e ao se dirigir á porta, Yoni o abraçou._

_Yoni: __'Shaoran-kun… fica… Onegai…'  
Shaoran: 'Iie…!'  
__Yoni: 'Então me dá um beijo!'  
Shaoran: 'Você está louca?! Sai!' – Já fora de si a empurrou mas ela correu para ele e o beijou Shaoran lutou contra ela para ela se soltar e quando finalmente ela se soltou, ele lhe deu um tapa.  
Então olhou, na porta Chiharu, Reena, Naoko e Rika os olhavam._

_Não… Não podia… Sakura não podia ter visto aquilo… não podia…_

** - Fim de Flashback - **

Mas viu… Viu e tudo terminou naquele dia.

Depressa Sakura se apressou a arranjar alguém que o substituísse. Shaoran tentou fazer o mesmo, mas ao tentar beijar a moça em causa sempre pensava em Sakura e não conseguia, então decidiu que iria conquista-la de qualquer jeito. Amava-a demais para sequer pensar em deixa-la por ai com qualquer um…

Por tudo o que viveram juntos ele tinha de a ter de novo…  
E Com este pensamento Shaoran se deitou acabando por dormir… No dia seguinte se veria o que fazia…

_**Continua…**_

Oieeee! Aqui está mais um capítulo!  
Bem este custou a sair… Eu pensei em desvendar a verdade sobre os ataques, até já tinha a cena feita… Mas não… decidi deixar algum suspense…   
Em vez disso fiz uma cena sobre os nosso casalinho amoroso!  
A música que a Sakura ouviu é a: **Que Hiciste – Jennifer Lopez**

**Respostas aos comentários:**

Hannah Burnett: Oiee! Obrigada pela Review!  
Er… Talvez tenha razão… Ou não… aconselho a seguir a historia… ela está cheia de surpresas… P  
Obrigada mais uma vez e continue acompanhando

Bem é tudo! Até ao próximo capítulo!


End file.
